pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
Anne Michaels
Anne Michaels (born April 15, 1958) is a Canadian poet and novelist. Life Michaels was born and raised in Toronto, Ontario, the daughter of Isiah (an immigrant from Russia) and Rosalind Michaels. She attended the University of Toronto (U of T), where she earned a B.A. in English.Daniel Baird, Anne Michaels, Canadian Encyclopedia, August 12, 2014, Historica Canada. Web, Dec. 14, 2014. She is an adjunct faculty member in the U of T department of English. Michaels has written 2 novels. She is best known for her 1996 novel, Fugitive Pieces. She has also composed musical scores for the theater. She is a single parent to 2 children, a boy and a girl (Hannon).Biography of Anne Michaels, Women Writing and Reading in Canada from 1950. Web, Dec. 14, 2014. Writing Michaels has said "when you put a tremendous amount of love into your work, as in any relationship, you can't know – you can only hope – that what you're offering will in some way be received. You shape your love to artistic demands, to the rigors of your genre. But still, it's a labor of love, and it's the nature of love that you must give it freely." Ottawa Citizen on Fugitive Pieces: "Anne Michaels, in one sudden stunning gift to literature, has made her memorable mark as a new voice that is clear and true and strikingly beautiful .... This is prose only a poet could create. Luminous, chilling, breathtaking as an unexpected jab, it is filled with images that stun, delight, send the reader back again and again to savor and absorb .... At all times, Michaels' assured voice is never less than remarkable."[http://www.library.utoronto.ca/canpoetry/michaels/crit1.htm Anne Michaels: Critical acclaim for Fugitive Pieces], Canadian Poetry Online, University of Toronto Libraries, UToronto.ca, Web, July 3, 2012. Recognition Michaels's debut collection of poetry, The Weight of Oranges (1986), was awarded the Commonwealth Prize for the Americas. She received the Canadian Authors Association Award for Poetry, and a nomination for the Governor General's Award for English-language poetry, for her next collection, Miner's Pond (1991). Fugitive Pieces was awarded the Books in Canada First Novel Award, Trillium Book Award, Beatrice and Martin Fischer Award, and Orange Prize for Fiction. In popular culture Fugitive Pieces was made into a 2007 film directed by Jeremy Podeswa, and starring Robbie Kay, Monika Schurmann, & Nina Dobrev.Fugitive Pieces (2007), IMDb. Web, Dec. 14, 2014. Publications Poetry *''The Weight of Oranges''. Toronto: Coach House, 1985. *''Miners Pond: Poems''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1991. *''The Weight of Oranges / Miner's Pond''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1997. *''Skin Divers''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 1999. *''Poems''. New York: Knopf, 2000; London: Bloomsbury, 2000. *''Correspondences: A poem'' (with portraits by Bernice Eisenstein). Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2013; New York: Knopf, 2013; London: Bloomsbury, 2013. Novels *''Fugitive Pieces''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart (Emblem Editions), 1996; New York: Knopf, 1996; London: Bloomsbury, 1997. *''The Winter Vault''. Toronto: McClelland & Stewart, 2009; London & New York: Bloomsbury, 2009. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Anne Michaels, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 14, 2014. See also *Canadian Jewish poets *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links :Poems *"Night Garden" *"The Weight of Oranges" at Sharing Poetry *Anne Michaels at Canadian Poetry Online (profile and 6 poems) at the University of Toronto. ;Quotes *Anne Michaels quotes at GoodReads ;Audio / video *Anne Michaels at YouTube ;Books **[http://www.canadianauthors.net/m/michaels_anne/ Anne Michaels at Canadian Books & Authors ;About * Anne Michaels at Canadian Women Poets. * Anne Michaels in the Canadian Encyclopedia *Griffin Prize biography *Anne Michaels at Canadian Women Writing and Reading in Canada from 1950. * Anne Michaels, fugitive author, interview in The Guardian, 2009. *''Fugitive Pieces'' at IMDb Category:1958 births Category:Living people Category:Canadian poets Category:Canadian novelists Category:University of Toronto alumni Category:Canadian women writers Category:University of Toronto faculty Category:Jewish Canadian writers Category:20th-century poets Category:20th-century women writers Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Women poets Category:Canadian Jewish poets